


The Words I'll Never Speak

by totallynotnatalie



Category: GWA - Fandom, Original Work, PTA - Fandom, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Bittersweet, F/F, F/M, L-Bombs, Longing, M/M, Monologue, Sad Ending, Short, friends to almost lovers, never meant to be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:54:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29472018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totallynotnatalie/pseuds/totallynotnatalie
Summary: This a short script where the performer express their love from the listeners while the listener sleeps. They want to be with the listener but realize they are just too different. So, they decide to never tell the listener and let them chase their dreams.
Relationships: A4A - Relationship, Any Performer - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	The Words I'll Never Speak

**Author's Note:**

> Despite being SFW, this content is intended for 18+ audiences only. 
> 
> This content is intended for recording for reddit on any audio subreddit. Please contact me before posting a recording of it anywhere else.

You're finally asleep. If it were me, I would be too nervous. I guess that I always am, but you know that. That's probably why I didn't tell you. Never really, just now when you're sleeping. When it's safe and the night will swallow my words. Most days, I swallow them myself anyway. Like old decorations or that time we jumped off that waterfall, I remember the feeling. I couldn't forget it even if I wanted, but it stays in a box. Hidden in the back of my attic only to be opened when old relatives come over and remind me of just how lonely I am. Or now, when time won't stop long enough to let me forget. 

I love you. Three words. So simple, except it's not. I'll never say them. Not in the way that matters, because somehow that would only be denying everything that those three words mean. You were meant to leave here. You were meant to get on that bus tomorrow and chase the stars, because you're fearless. You might be scared, you've told me at least a dozen times, but you're still fearless. It's the truth. There are some things that even fate can't stop, and unfortunately, one of them is your heart. 

The thing is, I know that you love me too. It's just hidden like the way that you hide your smile. It's soft and so gentle, but I know that it's there. Like mine, it's in the back of your mind, kept under lock and key. If I told you, then you realize it...

But I'll never tell you. Whether that makes me brave or just some coward, I'll never know. I only know that you'll regret it if you don't leave this place and I'll regret it if I ever do. You see, there's nothing more important than you, but I'll never be the person that you were meant to love. The person that you'll meet when you're finally ready, but right now you're not. You won't be ready until you get on that bus. Neither will I, because in my heart I always knew the truth, we hid our feelings for a reason. Our love story was never meant to be told. 

So, I won't speak of it again, not until I'm old. And then, I'm not sure how the ending will go, whether it will be happy or sad. But I have a feeling that, even in the twilight, I'll still love you either way.


End file.
